PROJECT SUMMARY Studies examining the national landscape of college-going Hispanic students report these students more likely to start their undergraduate studies at a community college. Yet, only 25% transfer; and a mere 3% obtain an associate degree. Factors explaining these dismal numbers are: Hispanic students are more likely to be first in their family to start college; and, students who ?stop out? are less likely to return. High-impact educational practices ? such as undergraduate research, internships, and learning communities ? have been proven to support student transfer and degree completion. Given these challenges and opportunities, the proposed Bridges to the Baccalaureate Research Training Program at EPCC-UTEP is well positioned to address these needs, given The University of Texas at El Paso?s (UTEP) and El Paso Community College?s (EPCC) statuses as majority-Hispanic institutions. Moreover, UTEP and EPCC have historically worked together to increase regional student success, and are the only higher education institutions in the greater El Paso region of Far West Texas with EPCC?s Rio Grande campus less than one mile away from UTEP. The training mission of the proposed Bridges program is to develop a pool of diverse, research-oriented community college students who transition to a 4-year institution, possess the requisite knowledge and skills to complete their baccalaureate degree, and advance into graduate or professional school to position themselves for careers in biomedical research. The overarching goal is to provide structured activities to prepare a diverse cohort of community college students to transfer to and complete a bachelor's degree in biomedical research fields. To meet this overarching goal, the aims and objectives are: Specific Aim 1: Develop a majority-UR pool of research-oriented undergraduates who bridge from EPCC to UTEP with majors leading to biomedical careers. Objectives meeting this aim are: (1) recruit and retain trainees from underrepresented groups who are full-time undergraduates at El Paso Community College with an interest in biomedical careers; and (2) maintain a transfer rate of 90% of Bridges trainees to baccalaureate degree programs in the biomedical sciences. Specific Aim 2: Develop a majority-UR pool of well-trained biomedical scientists who have the necessary technical, operational, and professional skills to advance in biomedical research careers. Objectives meeting this aim are: (1) create a sense of community and belonging among Bridges trainees that builds confidence, belonging, and identity as researchers in biomedical sciences; and (2) increase the percentage of transferred trainees who complete a baccalaureate degree in the biomedical sciences. Expected outcomes of the proposed Bridges program are: 92% trainee transfer rate; higher levels of retention and academic achievement at UTEP; increased sense of community and belonging; increased awareness and educational aspirations of biomedical careers; and enhanced self- identification as biomedical researchers or scientists.